plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alive and Planting
Difficulty: Hard-Very Hard Alive and Planting is an Achievement for the iPad, Xbox and PS3/Vita editions of the game. In order to unlock it you must last 20 flags in Survival: Endless. Strategy See Survival: Endless for more strategy. Any long-lasting Survival Endless Strategy would work, and as long as it works, this achievement can be easier to obtain than without a proper strategy. You should pick the following on flags 1-2 (9 in the Apple version): *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Gloom-shroom *Fume-shroom *Coffee Bean *Lily Pad *Kernel-pult *Garlic Now start your survival by planting Kernel-pult first. Then use the Gloom-shrooms and divert the Buckethead Zombies with the Garlic and it's up to flags 3-4. Flags 3-4 There are Bungee Zombies over here! Use the Doom-shroom. You should pick the following (DO NOT choose the Sunflower! You upgraded them already!) Later, you must try to use the Umbrella Leaves at the zombies that try to steal those plants! Flag 5-6 It's a catapult showdown! Use Melon-pults to get rid of them! Strategy 2 You need 9 seed slots, Pool Cleaners, Wall-nut First Aid and many of the upgraded plants. Start with these plants Wave 1 and 2 #Sunflower #Twin Sunflower #Potato Mine #Lily Pad #Cattail #Squash #Cherry Bomb #Jalapeno #Pumpkin Begin by planting Sunflowers in the Rows 1 and 2 in Column 1 and 2. When the first Zombie comes use a Squash or a Potato Mine. Do the same to the rows under the Pool. After the second zombie comes use a Squash or a Potato Mine and save up Sun for a Cattail in the fifth column in a pool row. Plant four more Sunflowers next to the other Sunflowers and save up Sun for a Cattail. Put Pumpkins on your Cattails and the first Sunflowers in each row. Upgrade the Sunflowers in Rows 2 and 5, Columns 3 and 4 and put Pumpkins on them. Plant a Lily Pad in front of a Cattail and put a Sunflower on top of it. (Replaces the Gold Magnet). Upgrade it to a Twin Sunflower. Remember to put Pumpkins on vital Plants like Cattails, Sunflowers in the front of Rows, and Twin Sunflowers. Use Squash and Potato Mines in emergencies and use Cherry Bombs in dire need. Waves 3 and 4 ''' #Melon-pult #Winter Melon #Coffee Bean #Fume-shroom #Gloom-shroom #Umbrella Leaf #Pumpkin #Lily Pad #Cherry Bomb Dig up Sunflowers in Column 1 and replace them with Melon-pults (put Pumpkins on them if you have enough sun). Dig up the Sunflowers one at a time. Put an Umbrella Leaf in Row 2 and 5, Column 2. Upgrade Melon-pults in Rows 2 and 5 into Winter Melons. Plant Lily Pads behind the Cattails (8 in all) for the Cob Cannons later. Keep collecting Sun and put Gloom-shrooms on land Rows in Column 2 that do not have the Umbrella Leaf (excellent defense against Digger Zombies which you will probably encounter later). Upgrade the rest of the Melon-pults into Winter Melons. Put 2 more Winter Melons in rows 1 and 5, Columns 3 and 4 just above and below the Twin Sunflowers. Keep on tending the Pumpkins on the Cattails because they are vital to stop zombies on the Pool Rows. Use Cherry Bombs in emergencies and if you have time, plant Gloom-shrooms like in the Pool area in the picture above. Remember to wake all Gloom-shrooms with a Coffee Bean. '''Waves 5 and 6 to be continued http://www.trueachievements.com/achievement.aspx?achievementid=62331 See Also *Survival Mode *Survival: Endless *Immortal *Achievements Category:Achievements Category:Xbox Live Arcade Achievements Category:PSN Achievements Category:IPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch Achievements Category:PS Vita Achievements Category:Survival Mode Category:Achievements with Other Names